Looking for Peace
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Set after "Mind Pollution". English version of "Buscando Paz".


**LOOKING FOR PEACE**

**By Saori-Luna**

Shining…

That is how she looks to him, as he watches her while she is training hard on Hope Island: her skin glowing under the sun while she is passing obstacles, her hair waving and the sparkle in her eyes while she is going up the wall… but it is all gone when she came to the end because a Little feeling of nausea that makes her fall… straight into his arms.

-Wheeler, get off me!

It was so fun to make her angry, but this time he can see that there was something more there. She had been training every day since she came back from Washington D.C. but yet she wasn't able to finish the obstacles like their first day.

-Don't you think you're overworking, Babe?

The Russian girl stared at him, now her eyes shining with anger, ¿couldn't he get it? She had to get back to the way she was before, as soon as possible, but her body wasn't helping. After so many tries, she has been able to run over the wheels andclimb the wall, but she can still feel that nausea at the top.

-That is my problem, Yankee, not yours- she said, going to her room.

Wheeler whispered heavily, ¿Can't she understand that she can't do everything by herself? He went to the kitchen to prepare some food, once it was ready, he went to her room, and knocked shyly on the door. He was hoping that the banana Split was good enough to have a talk, without fighting with each other.

However, all of his thoughts became erased once a crying Linka opened the door.

-Babe, what's wrong?

Her hands went straight to his chest while she was crying hard; scared, he can only put his hands on her waist, waiting for her to stop and tell him what was going on… 10 minutes later, the tears began to stop, and he was brave enough to take her chin and make her look at him, as he was cleaning her cheeks.

-It's ok Lin, it doesn't matter, and I'm here for you

She smiles, just a Little bit, as she was looking at the ice cream melting on the floor.

-¿Was that for me?

The American smiled, as he picked up the plate and gave it to her:

-¿Do you think that we could eat it as you tell me what is going on?

The Russian said a quiet yes, as she lets him in.

-It is the Bliss… there is some part of me that still wants it, and I hate myself for that.

The words just came out of her mouth, as she played with a grape on her plate; her confession left him speechless…

-What did Bliss make you feel? – He asked her, just for winning some time and thinking about something else, something that really helps her.

-It's hard to say… it was like I had no reasons to worry anymore… feeling all of this weight on my shoulders gone… when I was on bliss, it was like I was the most important person. I only cared about myself instead of always worrying about everyone else… even for one tiny moment… I felt complete…

He couldn't help but to agreed with her, for like one second, her wish to let the worries out of her head is not unknown to him; his father, his mother, his childhood… but somehow he has always kept them at the back of his mind by bringing in something more important, generally a mission.

However, there was another way to make all those feelings go away, and that was her presence, her eyes, her hair or her smile, she was the one who calmed him down.

The Young man smiled, finding the answer to her problem, and he interrupted her by taking her hand and chin, making her jump. His strength forcing her to look at him, and to lose herself in his blue eyes.

-Wheeler, what are you doing?

-Don't worry; there is another way to feel that, without any drugs.

Her eyes were looking at him, wondering, while her mind was trying to get what he was saying and doing.

-How?

-Maybe you don't know now, and I'm not the one who has to tell you. It's something you have to experience by yourself, but I can assure you, that somehow, all of our troubles can disappear, and free our minds. It always happens, for everybody, but it's not something that depends only on me. Don't be scared, and do not hate yourself, someday you will feel that way again, and it won't be bad, because it will be something from inside of you, not from some substance. You just have to keep living.

Her confusion is evident in her face, while she receives a quick hug and she watches him leave the room. Maybe he's crazier than her, she thinks, while she fills her spoon with ice cream.

On the other side of the door, the Young man smiles, wishing that maybe, she could find some hope in his confusing words. And wishing that maybe, someday, he will give to her the same peace she was giving him.

The peace from love.

**THE END?**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** *.* Wheeler and Linka are my first favorite couple ever!

This story was the first Spanish one in the fandom, and now, it's my first trying in English. Everything started with this fan-made trailer on the Internet, then I read the amazing stories from Becks7 and LouiseX y finally I got season 1-3 of the series.

I hope you have enjoyed it! And I will really appreciate some feedback!

Thanks a lot to Becks7 for being an amazing beta! It was such an honor!


End file.
